mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Maybelline Novembers
Novembers (NV) Maybelline Novembers (KNVF024) was born in the Novembers mob in October of 2003 with two other littermates named Sala and Dheliliah. They were the daughters of Kala, a subordinate female and Jag, the dominate male. Kala was not the dominate female, but her younger sister, Naysyth, was so she wasn't allowed to have pups. Naysyth though, wasn't a very productive leader and had only had two very small litters that had survived to adulthood. These pups (ones still in the group) were Maybelline's older cousins by almost a year. Deeshe, Minksa, Frida and Naomi. The Novembers were a very small group and only numbered 10 individuals. Not long after they were born, Naysyth went below ground to supposibly kill the pups but she did not. Their lives were shockingly spared. When the three pups emerged from the burrow, they were immediatly taken out for their first foraging mission. Kala, the mother of the pups, was killed. Naysyth suckled them and they all survived to be yearlings. By the time Maybelline was a yearling, the Novembers had reared one more litter, belonging to Naysyth and Jag. Only two pups out of five survived. Then the Novembers suffered and outbreak of desease and began to die off. Maybelline, her sisters Sala and Dheliliah and her cousin Deeshe were the only survivors. They teamed up with some January males and created the Flying Cats. Flying Cats (FC) The new Flying Cats group consisted of seven meerkats named Maybelline (who established female dominance), Dheliliah, Sala, Deeshe, Raptor (who established male dominance), Bear and Seacrest. Raptor was fitted with a radio collar so the group could be tracked. They formed a small territory and defended it well against other small families. Maybelline then gave birth to her very first litter in July of 2005 to three pups named Hail, Veil and Snail. Snail was predated not long after he emerged from the burrow. The future looked good for the Flying Cats until all of the other Flying Cats females concieved by either Seacrest, Raptor or roving males. Maybelline also became pregnant again and began loosing her grip on power. In early October 2005, Maybelline gave birth to her second litter but the pups were killed by her sister Sala. Deeshe gave birth a short while later and her pups were also killed by Sala. Dheliliah and Sala both gave birth to a mixed litter of five pups and all of them survived as there was no other pregnant females in the group. Maybelline concieved again and in December of 2005, Maybelline tried to evict her littermate Sala, who was pregnant again, and was attacked herself. Maybelline and Sala fought for dominance and Maybelline was defeated. She lost her pups but was allowed to stay within the Flying Cats as a subordinate. In February of 2006, Maybelline, Deeshe and Dheliliah were all evicted by Sala and were not allowed to return to the Flying Cats. A few short days later, Bear, a reicently joined member of the group, and Seacrest left Flying Cats and roved. They later found the evicted females. Rebels (RS) The five ex-Flying Cats meerkats were joined by four other males from a group called January. Deeshe, the oldest female, established dominance over the other two females. Dheliliah, who was heavily pregnant, did not put up a fight. Nor did Maybelline. She was still going through withdrawl from her former status. January male Kovu established male dominance over Bear, Seacrest, his brothers Jand, Crank and Blade. Deeshe was fitted with a radio collar and the Rebels were beging followed by April of 2006 when Deeshe gave birth to the second litter born into the new group. (The first was Dheliliah's litter of four pups) They Rebels had a sucessful dominate couple who produced many sucessful litters along with the help of Dheliliah and either Seacrest, Jand or Kovu. Maybelline did not concieve until November of 2006 when she gave birth to her first litter born in the Rebels fathered by either Blade or Bear. Maybelline was not evicted because Deeshe had already given birth to her litter the previous month. In 2007, Deeshe began showing direct aggression towards her little cousin Dheliliah and occasionally Maybelline. She eventually began evicting Dheliliah and shortly after she began attacking Maybelline. On September 18, 2008, Deeshe was killed by a martial eagle while foraging. Dheliliah, Maybelline and the other Rebels subordinates began competing for the job of dominate female. Maybelline finally beat her rivails out of the job and claimed the spot as new leader of the Rebels. Shortly after, the remaining Rebels males who had not left the Rebels began fighting for dominance. Blade established himself as the dominate male but Maybelline's first litter as the dominate female was more than likely fathered by Bear. Maybelline and Blade were the dominate couple until the end of 2008 when on December 4, 2008, Blade was killed by a cape cobra when the Rebels moved burrows. Bear then established himself as the dominate male perminatly. He reguarly attacked the other Rebels males, making sure they knew their place. Maybelline then began to raise sucessful litters of pups, all fathered by Bear. Then, in December 2010, the Rebels migrated out of thier old territory and moved off the reserve. The current members of the Rebels at the time were Maybelline, who was snake bit by an unknown breed at the time, Bear, Seacrest, Dhelilah, KRSM053, and 34 other subordinates who were all under the age of 3 years. The Rebels were last seen with six small pups, belonging to Maybelline who had just left the burrow. The KMT researchers thought they had lost the Rebels but had not given up hope. Since they had tried and suceeded several times on habutating wild meerkats outside their reserve, they began to search for the missing mob. However, there was no luck. Maybelline and her group had simply dissapeared. Then, on February 23, 2011, a rather large group of somewhat tame meerkats appeared at the edge of the reserve. Some of the individiduals had faint dye markers and were curious and trusting of the humans. Furthe r research was done and, after three weeks of gathering ID samples, the new mob was confirmed to be the lost Rebels mob. At first, the KMT had not reconized them because the dominate female, Maybelline, was not wearing a radio collar. Maybelline or other females had managed to raise more pups and five of the six pups who dissapeared with the Rebels in December were sitll within their group. Maybelline and Bear were still the dominate couple and were both fitted with new radio collars. Male rivalry increased between Bear, Seacrest and Maybelline's oldest sons and Bear finally lost dominance. During the midst of the fighting, no male emerged as the dominate. Finally, Bear and Seacrest left the Rebels to rove. Bear and his brother would return frequently and attain a breif domiance reighn before leaving again. However, in late April, three immigrant males from a rival group joined the Rebels. They were Big Kat, who was the oldest, Michilean Man, who was the heaviest, and T, who was the youngest and missing one of his K-9 teeth. The three males attacked Bear and Seacrest and eventually ousted Seacrest. T then attacked Bear, overthrew him and ousted him. Neither of the brothers were seen again. Then the males began to fight for leadership. T eventually emerged as the dominate male and bullied Big Kat mercilessly until he left his group. In June, Maybelline gave birth to a litter of pups, fathered by T. Then, three days later, she was snake bitten again by a puff adder and recieved a double blow to both the side of her face and her hip. Two days after Maybelline was bitten, T dissapeared while scent marking the Rebels' territory. Dispite being wounded, Maybelline called for T late after sunset but he did not return. After two days, he was not seen by Maybelline again. Three days later, two wild males named Titus and Fyllan immigrated into the group. Titus was the oldest male and established dominance over the other resident males. T eventually returned with a minor wound and was attacked by Titus and overthrown. He later left the group for a little over a week. Apun returning, he attacked Titus, whom was now wounded, and overthrew him. He maintained his status for about two weeks before Titus again overthrew him. He stayed a subordinate for five days and then attained dominance again after a hard won fight with Titus and Fyllan. T was fitted with a radio collar and he and Maybelline settled back into their routines as the dominate couple. However, T was caught by an eagle on August 12, 2011, leaving Maybelline, who was pregnant, without her mate. Titus, the former dominate male, stepped in as the new dominate male at her side. He had no challenge from the other males. Meerkat Tales #9: In the Eyes of Maybelline In Keeper Smith's book, Meerkat Tales: In the Eyes of Maybelline, Maybelline is seen as a very unfortunate meerkat. The dominate female of both Flying Cats and of Rebels is the second meerkat from the KMT in the Meerkat Tales series. KMT Legendary Meerkat Queen Maybelline Novembers is the second dominate female found in the KMT Legendary Queen series. She falls in behind the long time dominate female of the Hunters. As her life was tragic, and, since she is one of the most well known and favored meerkats of the KMT, Maybelline is the most often seen Legendary Queen. She is also one of the only Queens that are still alive as of currently. Category:Dominant female meerkats